


3. Platinum

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fanboy, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, Needy Tony Stark, Tony has a Problem, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Tony Stark has allways had this school boy crush and well, 'He’s gotta to be strong and he’s gotta to be tough and he got to be fresh from the fight...'





	3. Platinum

****

As a kid Tony had idolised Captain America. He had had a dusty poster, an actual prototype shield - one of the few perks of being the son of the guy who made it - , and about a dozen polaroids of a small him in a suspiciously similar looking helmet to Cap’s actual one before the outfit came along. He also had a battered looking blanket with the shield patterned all over it. He still kept it wrapped up in a box full of mementos hidden in his wardrobe. Proof that he had once idolised Captain America a little too much.

As a teen, however, the poster of the Captain in that  _ toit  _ get up got a bit more attention than it should have. The blanket, hidden in his bed but not forgotten, and the shield, well lets just say they got  _ a lot _ of cleaning.

At MIT Tony Stark could be as adventurous as possible and if he had happened to pay a few tall blonde, broad chested, and tiny waisted men to keep quiet about what they had done then, that's what had to happen.No one needed to know about what he had called them in the heat of the moment or what he may or may not have made them wear. He was young and vivacious, those things where experimented with right? 

“No, Tones that’s an obsession…” Rhodey just didn’t understand his crush.

As an adult he was fully aware of his rose coloured glasses when he was younger and had seen too much in the world to think that the man was as perfect and magnificent as Howard had made him out to be. He was sourly reminded of that when he had met the man and seen first hand just how stubborn and pig headed he could be, along with all that ass... **Sass** , so much sass…

As the Avengers resident mechanic and bill payer, he had full control of all designs for anything the team wore or used in the field. Which he was oh so very grateful for. The suit that S.H.I.E.L.D had made for cap was just a little bit too close to that poster Tony had for his liking, no-one needed to know about that. 

So this is where he was, sipping coffee, distracting himself from the nightmares and glaring at the good Captain’s all together too  _ toit _ outfit. He had managed to upgrade Romanoff’s and Barton’s armour easily -they needed mobility, strength and a little more lightweight protection- and the robots were already putting that into production. He also had requested that they tell him what they wanted for their weapons, but ,being 2:00 am, he didn’t expect an answer from them yet.

Sams wings were interesting, he had managed to get readings on them and was currently putting them together again on a simulator. Along with upgrades to help with mobility and handling. He also had around 10 different parts of his suit rendering and alteration simulations being done , after a lot of nagging from JARVIS.

Let it be known that Tony Stark does not sit idly by. When he worked he  _ worked _ , yet it still wasn’t enough to distract him from the dark corners of his brain, all expect one glorious thing... 

Behind the flurry of movement on various screens and projections, there was a flash of gold and the shine of warm blue eyes glowing even brighter with the colouring of the chaos around the workshop.

“Hey Tony, JARVIS said you’d be down here,” Cap slowly moved forward, partly shifting around the holograms, like he would leave them in ruins in his wake. 

Tony took a sharp intake of breath only to realise he had been half way through a sip of coffee. He threw himself forward coughing and spluttering along with some weird bubbling, burping noises coming from his lungs. 

Steve reached him quickly, patting up on the back until Tony was gasping air and not coughing up liquid every now and then, Steve left his hand rubbing Tony’s back. The mechanic sat back up on his stool and rubbed his own hand around the reactor and along his ribs. _ Fuck that hurt _ .

“Thanks,” Tony just swiped a few things away, hiding some images, he had nothing to hide he just didn’t like people seeing some of his work before it was completed, like an artist with unfinished piece’s, it wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t show worthy. 

They start gibbering about this and that and Tony’s mind is not stopping, he has to bring it up. “The suit, Cap? How can I help with it? It is a bit old fashioned…” Tony’s just sick of getting turned on by it.

He hears the man from somewhere behind him, shuffling around, “In all honesty it does need to be more practical, I mean look!” He has it on, why? “I look like a ballerina,” Steve does a mocking pirouette then raises an eyebrow at Tony’s glazed over look.

Shaking his head and clearing his throat,  _ no that is not a great thing to think about,  _ “Yeah practical, can't have you unprotected in the field either, I get your wonder juice helps but still, better safe than sorry,” Tony turns his attention to the hollo screens where a 3D image of a ‘naked’ Captain America, dragging in some things he knows he’ll need the software doing most of the work.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice is soft, calling him.

“Yes dear?” Tony swivels, on his chair eyebrow lifted in that cheeky way he does.

Steve is standing there half undressed, face determined, like he’s taking a leap of faith and he pulls down the rest of the suit revealing his naked form - very naked, yes, oh dear. Holy mother of all things science, who put that snake there?!?

Tony stares at the Captain's assets for a moment and then looks back up to his face. He’s smiling, the ass,probably thinking he has finally shut up the great Tony Stark.

Tony turned back to the screen again, ignoring his growing erection, “So the suit, you need to protect, that,” Tony gestures to the, fucking annaconda Steve has and contiues talking, 

“What do else do you nee-” he was cut off by Steve’s voice, close this time.

“The newer outfit not do it for you, Tony? Maybe I should get into the tights?” Large hands spin Tony around and his face was so close to the other man’s he could count his eyelashes.

Swallowing thickly he went to retort, but it was swallowed by soft plush lips and he couldn’t help but let his eyelids flutter closed. He let himself be drowned by the kiss, why hadn’t he done this before? And why were they doing it now? Was he hallucinating? Had he really had that little sleep? A moan escaped him when the Captain allowed him to breathe.

“You’re thinking to hard Stark,” Steve grabbed Tony’s chin and ran a thumb against his bottom lip, plump from their kissing.

“How about you stop me then,” Tony took charge of the kiss this time, pushing forward and letting his tongue slip into the super soldier’s mouth, swirling and tasting. If this was a dream he was going to enjoy every last bit of it.

It wasn’t long before the super soldier was trying to rip into Tony’s shirt, hands roaming and pulling, it felt fantastic, but he was wearing his favorite Black Sabbath. He couldn’t let Cap rip it,. Tony paused panting as he shifted to pull his shirt over his head.

“J, take measurements I need these current dimensions. I only have enough vibranium for one ☝ crack at this, ” This couldn’t actually be happening, why was this happening? But his brain would not stop working.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at him whilst making his way closer to the mechanic again, “Huh?”

“Just kiss me numb skull,” Tony was vaguely aware of Jarvis rattling off numbers and was that complaining? - Stupid AI how dare he ruin this. He lost himself for a moment in the feel of unnaturally warm pectoral muscles under his hands.

Steve started pushed Tony towards a wall and the brunet moaned into the Captain’s mouth as the cold concrete hit his back.

The super soldier chuckled as one of his hands ran possessively against Tony’s obvious erection, “That for me?”

His hips lifted in a desperate need for contact, “Oh you twat,” 

“Language…” Steve reprimanded smirking at the smaller man.

Tony’s brain just did not shut up, “How about we work the last bit of vibranium I have into the new suit make it more resilient?”

“You have more of it?” the good Captain sounded surprised.

“Yeah, well” distracted again by the warm mouth on his neck he paused, until teeth scraped along his collar bone, sharpening his mind again, “Yes, yes I have some not a lot, but if it’s being weaved in we can give you extra protection, I'm sure we can, wouldn’t want all this magnificence being ruined.”

Steve chuckled working on Tony’s trousers quickly, gucci belt gone, his Amiri jeans fell, freeing his aching cock “Comando? Do you wear anything under your suit Tony?”

Tony whimpered as he felt the warm length of the captains cock against his stomach - stupid height difference - “Well yeah I-”

Steve cut him off , “I don’t.” 

Steve moved his hips against the mechanic, driving the brunet insane, he wanted more.

It was then that Tony pushed against the larger man, and turned his body presenting himself like a tasty treat, he knew what he wanted.

“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be ,Stark?” 

“It’s not very often your dreams come to life and if this isn’t real I’m going to take it how I want it. Now, that thing, over there,” Tony pointed in the general direction of a large red toolbox, “top left, you’ll find what you need in there.”

Steve moved quicker than the human eye, collecting lube from the drawer , and came back. pressing close to tony’s body, pushing his hardend erection in close to the small of his back - stupid height, really? - Tony pushed away the frustration and lifted himself to his toes rollin his body back in the process, earning a warm moan from the Captain.

Steve worked quickly with the bottle, fliping the top and pouring out the extremely stringy lube, Tony’s own design. It felt wonderful in your hands when tired and in need of release, but he hadn’t yet used it for this . 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony looked over his shoulder only seeing a mop of blond hair as Steve squished two fingers covered in lube between his cheeks, “You know what you’re doing there, big guy?”

Steve chuckled, circling Tony’s entrance, “What else did you think me and Buck got up to during those cold Brooklynn winters,” And wasn’t that the hottest thing Tony’s had thought of in a while and he was currently pinned up a wall by Captain fucking America! But who topped who? Steve would have been small, not that size mattered. He couldn’t help but picture an overpowering, smaller version of Steven Grant Rogers lowering himself onto the handsome James Buchanan Barnes’ lap. Power Bottom. Tony let out a wanton moan.

Steve made quick work of preparing him, seemingly just as eager as Tony, but the over stimulation was wearing him thin. Steve was leaving a trail of marks across his neck and shoulder blades, “Come on Steve,” he was getting impatient, although he had seen the size of that  _ schlong _ , so he could understand the Captain’s preparation overload, but with 4 fingers inside him stretching and grazing his prostate he couldn’t help it, “Ple-please,”

He felt the smile against he shoulder blades, smug bas- all train of thought was lost as the fingers were quickly removed and replaced by the blunt head of a cock, “Oh!” 

“That’s it, your gonna like this,” Steve’s voice was low raspy.

It sent a shiver down Tony’s spine - This was so much better than what he had done as a teen. Tony felt the head of Steve’s cock enter him before Steveslid home in one fluid movement, pushing the air out of the smaller man’s lungs as he was pushed against the wall pinned by Captain Fantastic himself. 

“Oh fuck, Tony,” Steve’s mouth was right next to Tony’s ear, breath warm, hands clasped bruisingly tight around his hips, it took everything in Tony not to just melt right then and there.

After a few moments of heavy breathing Tony was getting impatient, in his fantasies he was always taken hard and at a punishing pace, his mind was flooded with images of all the men he’d had forcibly bend him over and what he’d say to them, needy young man he was. Tony tensed his muscles and the blond gave a low grunt holding tighter onto his hips, “Come on big man, show me who’s in charge,” Tony said as sultry as possible turning his head to peek at the man. 

He looked lost in lust, completely overwhelmed. 

Tony tried his best to roll his hips under the tight grip Steve had on him, anything to get the man moving, when finally large hands tilted his hips so the angle pushed against his prostate and Tony felt the muscles of his lower abdomen strain - how big was he? - Tony let out a disgustingly filthy moan at the repositioning, it was all just too damn hot.

“What, what was that Tony?” Steve sounded out of breath, had tony’s ass reduced the great Captain America to a panting mess? 

Tony seemed to think so, it was a great confidence boost. “I said, you're gonna show me who’s boss?” and that statement was as everybit of confident as he felt.

Steve madesmall movements into the smaller man, breath moaning as it came out. Tony’s felt started to feel warm with the sensation, pressure building. His eyes closed as he let the feeling wash over him. It wasn’t what he’d asked for, but it sure was nice.

“Yo-You’re - ah fuck - awlfully quiet S-Stark,” Steve’s movements never faltered. 

Tony felt so good, he was floating just a little more and he’d be there, “Mm-hmmm,” was all he could answer with.

The Captain then stopped. Resulting in a whimper coming from Tony, but it was quickly replaced with a hum of approval as a warm hand left his hip to slither its way up his stomach, dragging fingers softly across his reactor only to twist and take ahold of his shoulder. 

The Captain had locked Tony in place. His feet dangling slightly, his weight completely in the super soldier’s hands - this was way better than any fantasy. 

Steve placed a kiss to Tony’s other shoulder “Of course it is sweet thing, I’m real,” 

Oh, he’d said that out loud,”Heh, yeah, you where my teen crush.” Tony was so embarrassed, he felt a smirk again.

“I know,” the smile got even bigger then, “How’s about I do wha-what was it you said? Show you who’s boss? But I wanna hear you Tony, can you do that for me?” 

Of course he could, it’s just Steve’s huge fucking cock was short circuiting his brain, but it still took that stupidly sexy’s mans request as a damn challange, “By Nickola-fucking-Tesla I can!”

“Good,” Steve then pulled out of Tony and slammed back into him.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Tony felt the smile still smooshed into his shoulder as Steve moved them over again and again, speed increasing. Tony couldn’t control the ridiculous noises that where coming out of his mouth as his previously impending orgasm started to peak again. With nothing to hold onto, he balled up his hands on the concrete. Steve’s large arm stopped him from bashing into the wallin front of him as the hips slammed into his purt asscheeks, “Oh, fuck-f-fuck,Ca-Cap, no, Steve, Steve, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, ha,” it was all too much.

“That’s it, Tony! Say my name. Say. My fucking. Name!” Steve managed to growl out between thrusts.

“STEV-EUGHH!” Tony let out, what could only be described as a pornagraphic sounding moan as he came all over the wall in front of him, untouched, he whited out as his entire body tightened up in the larger mans arms…

**\---**

Tony awoke feeling warm and sated, he moved his body a little, groaning when his behind ached something foul, “Ah,” his warm pillow chuckled and moved slightly underneath him.

“Hey there,” Cap, no, Steve now was stroking his hair. “Oh, shit, it was real, and I asked all those questions about the suit didn’t I?” Tony felt dread. What the fuck was going to happen now? Was he just going to leave? No he wouldn’t… he was still here right and apparently he had put Tony into soft sweats if his current state was anything to go by.

Steve chuckled again, “Yes Tony it was real, and yes you did, do you really have more vibranium?” 

Tony looked up at Steve, still quite happy to be huddled up on his chest, but red in embarrassment, “Yeah, I may have a shield,”

“Oh yeah?” Steve seemed quite mischievously happy about this.

“Yeah,” Tony plopped his head down talking into the fabulous pecks, “It’s in my wardrobe with all my other Captain America stuff.”

“I know I have good hearing but did you say ‘the  _ rest’ _ of your me stuff?” Steve continued to stroke Tony’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Tony was mortified, but it might aswell come out now he had babbled to him during the amazing sex - who was he kidding best sex in the world - he had just had.

“That explains the video,” Steve smiled warmly at the mechanic.

“NOOO! Not the one of me singing Bonnie Tyler…”

“Hahaa, no it was you at age 8 dressed as me, but I think I wanna see that one now, JARVIS bring up-”

Tony scrambled as best he could to cover the blond’s mouth with his hands, “No JARVIS, don’t you dare humiliate me,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Sir,”

....

**Author's Note:**

> I Need A Hero - Bonnie Tyler - https://youtu.be/OBwS66EBUcY  
> ~  
> Thank you so much [deathofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars) for the support, listening to my ramblings and Beta-ing. Much love <3  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
